heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sea
Updating Seaviper bc she's acient Multi-timeline compatible now |-| Canon = Appearance Average SeaWing build but slightly more bulky, purple main scales, sand-colored underscales with hints of purple, deeper purple fins, wing membrane, and eyes. Horns a blackish grey with a pearl-black band twisting around each one. Claws and wing claws are also the same blackish-grey as her horns. Slitted black pupils and six circle-shaped markings below her left eye in a sort of line and are the same deep purple as her fins and wing membranes. Her bioluminescent stripes are a lighter purple than her main scales. The fin on the top of her head is rather tall, but as it goes down her neck it returns to its regular size. The pearl-black bands on her horns are actually skyfire she found from the ocean, custom-cut and fused into her horns. Accessories *Adorned constantly with natural pearl necklaces **Two black pearl necklaces wrapped around wings **One purple pearl necklace wrapped around body **One green pearl necklace wrapped around tail **Two cream pearl necklaces wrapped around horns **One blue pearl necklace wrapped around neck **Four orange pearl bracelets worn on her wrists and ankles; one on each *A sheath made from mother-of-pearl is attached to the purple pearl necklace, and often rests on her left arm near her shoulder Personality Bold, brave, nice, often daring, adventurous and loves to explore and visit new places. Good role model, always works to be better than she already is, loves to draw. Often lives to display royalty status, and thus constantly wears pearl necklaces draped around her body. Can sometimes be arrogant, snooty, or oblivious to those around her. Holds grudges for quite some time until she either lets go of it or feels it has been balanced out. History She was originally one of the first heirs born along with Orca, and grew up alongside her for a few years. However, when Orca became more desperate for the throne, she fled to the ruins of the Summer Place for a year in fear because she wasn't sure if Orca would see her as a threat. However, when the next royal animus test came along with Anemone, she reemerged seeing as Coral was still alive. She was greeted with great delight, and came back to the Summer Palace. She learned of Orca's death, and while she was upset, she was also received to know that her life wasn't in danger. After that, she knew Orca's fatal flaw-she was too young. So she waited, training in secret, waiting for the day to soon come. She hid herself away from Coral's other daughters, as Anemone was an animus and was thus a huge threat, as an animus could be nice one moment, then strike the next. Now seven years have passed since Orca's death, and Seaviper is close to being ready to take on the throne. She's gained support, visited many places and seen all the tribes, forming bonds with them along the way. However, she still felt nervous. Orca, whom she found out was an animus after Tsunami came and went, even with her powers, she was still defeated by Coral. Nervousness and the desire for power consumed her in the moment, and she consulted the Mirror of Twisted Realities, smashing it and letting Repivaes out. After that, Repivaes already began changing her. It first began with her memory of letting them out, making her think she's always had the green streaks in her eyes and the emerald animus vessel. She began to constantly use her power and train, unaware that the more she did so, the more she allowed Repaves to take control and the less likely she would be able to take back control. It finally came to the point where she challenged Coral for the throne. Repivaes was in partial control, and the match didn't last long. Combined with Coral's unwillingness to fight her daughter, and Repivaes desperation for the throne, Coral was close to being killed. However, Seaviper, who was having second thoughts about killing Coral, took control and used her animus powers to disguise Coral as an average SeaWing with fake memories, and in put in place a dummy made to look and act like Coral, and quickly erased the viewing SeaWings' memories about the dummy so they didn't know that the dummy was fake. Repivaes then took back control, and "killed" the dummy Coral. Even when "dead", the dummy still looked like Coral except with a gruesome slash across her throat, and blood leaking out, which fooled Repivaes and the surrounding Seawings into thinking that Coral had actually died. Since Seaviper had discovered that Repivaes had possessed her, Repivaes took action and "chained" Seaviper's subconscience to the floor, rendering her unable to take back control and leave Repivaes in permanent charge. Repivaes then exposed herself, and ruled under fear from the SeaWings. Any heirs who showed signs of resistance were killed in the most gruesome way possible in public to show that they were the Queen. At one point, Repivaes tried to kill Auklet, and despite Seaviper's subconscience being "chained" the the floor, she could still hear and see what was going on. With the dragonet's cries and her desire to escape, Seaviper "broke free" from the "chains" and retook control. In her short moment of control, she was able to banish Repivaes back to the mirror, and wipe all the SeaWing's memories about that event, and got the real Coral back also with no memories of the events. Coral currently is still the queen, and while Seaviper still has the memories of what happened, she keeps quiet and won't be challenging for the throne for quite awhile. However, she still eyes some heirs challengingly, as they still may be a threat to the throne, and she still has a small desire to have it. This is because while Repivaes was banished back to the mirror, the emerald Repivaes used as an animus vessel is still embedded in her forehead, leaving behind traces of Repivaes's personality in Seaviper. Abilities Standard SeaWing abilities, uses tail , teeth, and claws as primary weapons when in combat. Has strong legs and decent arm strength, can (and will) kick or punch if she feels the need to. She has a silver dagger she is pretty good at using, and if she feels threatened, will often pull it out when she's in a fight. Only uses her animus powers as a last resort or if she feels like she's got a disadvantage in a fight. Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| Modern-Futuristic = appearance personality history abilities ''Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| JMA = appearance personality history abilities ''Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| Fallout = appearance personality history abilities ''Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| Repivaes = '''Appearance' Average SeaWing build but slightly more bulky, green main scales, sand-colored underscales with hints of green, deeper green fins, wing membrane, and eyes. Horns a blackish grey with a pearl-black band twisting around each one. Claws and wing claws are also the same blackish-grey as her horns. Slitted black pupils and six circle-shaped markings below her left eye in a sort of line and are the same deep green as her fins and wing membranes. Her bioluminescent stripes are a deeper green than her fins and wing membranes. The fin on the top of her head is rather tall, but as it goes down her neck it returns to its regular size. The pearl-black bands on her horns are actually skyfire she found from the ocean, custom-cut and fused into her horns. Accessories *Only occasionally wears natural pearl necklaces **Two black pearl necklaces wrapped around wings **Two green pearl necklaces wrapped around neck and body *Has a emerald embedded into the top of her head, uses this as a vessel for her animus magic while still having access to it Personality Bossy, rude, sassy, likes to tip dragons off on purpose, greedy in terms of wealth and power, basically the opposite of Seaviper. Likes to rule by fear rather than support. Brutal, and sometimes even insane-like actions. History Abilities Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| Gallery = '''Gallery' Seaviper.png|By Solar. Kinda looks like I have shades on Seavipericonchristmas.png|Me in Christmas, by Luster Seavipericonnormal.png|By Luster, newer version Seaviper profile.jpg|By Luster, older version Seastormhead.jpg|Me and Seastorm, by Resa Seastor.jpg|Me and Seastorm headshot, by Resa Image..jpg|Me swimming by me Sad Seaviper.jpg|Sad me by me Seaviperchi.png|Me by BouncySeaviper.gif|GIF of me by TDLA Flash.jpg|Me by me Seaviper2.png|Lineart by Luster, colored by me SeaWingBase.png|A Typical SeaWing Swag Seaviper.png|Original pic by Luster, edited by me SeaViper.jpg|Me by Nightstrike. Thanks! Yepyepyep.png|Me by A lonely noob. Pretty! Seaviper3.png|Basically what the line of six dots on the left side of my face look like Seaviperlamprey.png|This lamprey is me Vice Principle Seaviper.jpg|A pic I made for the Our School RP Seavipehhh.png|By Wings Seaviper 1.JPG|Me by Bermuda! Seaviperislistening.jpg|Don't ask. All I'm saying that this is true. Seaviper-PixelChi.jpg|Me by Lightning! NightplexVerse flag.jpg|Something I made Seaviperbetter.png|Lineart by Luster, colored by me (Improved) Seafox.png|I made myself into Foxy Seaviperchristmas.jpg|Something I was supposed to post around in December Seaviper.jpg RepivaesSeaviper.jpeg|Opposites, yet the same. By me SeaviperbyAlaska.png|Me by Alaska! Thanks! Seaflying.jpeg|Me flying Seaviaes.jpeg|Repivaes and me IMG 0002.JPG|Seaviper Dreemurr Searef.jpg|Old Reference Coding by 'Seaviper''' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding Category:Seaviper's Stuff